Sketsa Tawa Versi Naruto
by Nimaru chan
Summary: Ini mengisahkan tentang kekocakan versi sketsa tawa dan dialur ceritanya dimainkan oleh tokoh-tokoh di anime Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Skesa tawa versi Naruto 1

.

.

.

Pada suatu hari, Watabane belajar hanya menginjankkan satu kaki dan berjingkit diatas patokan. Dia sedang berlatih keseimbangannya dan dilatih oleh guru Iruka. Kebetulan Konohamaru melewati jalan yang sama dengan tempat latihan Watabane. Dia kagum kepada Watabane karena bisa berlatih dengan bagus diatas patokan. Kemudian dia langsung menemui guru Iruka. "Wah, hebat ya guru. Dia bisa latihan dengan bagus diatas patokan," Puji Konohamaru. "Siapa dulu dong, gurunya."Puji guru Iruka kepada dirinya sendiri. "Guru, guru, aku mau dong, dilatih seperti itu juga." Pinta Konohamaru kepada gurunya. "Tapi Konohamaru, patokan nya hanya satu. Dan tidak ada lagi."Kata guru Iruka kepada Konohamaru. Konohamaru berpikir sejenak. "Aha, guru, guru. Aku tahu bagaimana caranya berlatih, tanpa patokan!" Girang Konohamru senang. "Kalau bisa, ayo, kita latihan." Kata guru Iruka tersenyum. Kemudian ….. "Nah guru, sekarang aku bisa kan, berlatih keseimbangan tanpa patokan?" Tanya Konohamaru senang. "Iya sih, kamu bisa berlatih keseimbangannya. Tapi, Jangan disitu dhong!" Marah guru Iruka melihat keatas kepalanya yang diinjak Konohamru sebagai pengganti patokan. "Ah, turun-turun. Ini kepala guru sakit!" Teriak Iruka marah.

.

.

.

.

.

Skesa tawa versi Naruto 2

.

.

.

.

.

Team 7 sedang disuruh menunjukkan jurusnya masing-masing. Dimulai dari Sasuke. kemudian Sakura. Dan yang terakhir Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke beristirahat sebentar. Sedangkan Naruto ingin menunjukkan jurusnya ke guru Kakashi. Kebetulan Rock Lee sedang lewat. "Jurus seribu…." Kata Naruto. Sedangkan Rock Lee langsung menemui Sasuke. "Sasuke! Apa Naruto tidak terasa aneh memakai jurus itu?" Tanya Rock Lee . "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahukan, seperti biasanya dia munggunakan jurus itu." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Tapi Sasuke, lihat dulu dong. Jurus seribunya yang seperti apa!" Teriak Rock Lee kepada Sasuke. "Huh?" Bingung Sasuke. "Lihat Tuh!" Teriak Rock Lee menunjuk Naruto. Sasuke terbelalak Naruto memakai baju besar persegi panjang bertuliskan 'Rp.1000'. Lalu Rock Lee dan Sasuke mendatangi Naruto. "Tadi katamu jurus seribu bayangan. Kenapa yang keluar baju aneh yang melekat ditubuh?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. "Kan kataku jurus seribu…. Rupiah." Jawab Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Hah?" Kata Sasuke dan Rock Lee hanya terbengong-bengong melihat jurus Naruto yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

Skesa tawa versi Naruto 3

.

.

.

.

Dirumah Shion ada kasus tentang pembunuhan pengawalnya. Sakura dan Sasuke sedang mencari siapa yang membunuhnya. Dan merekan mendapatkan satu bukti. Yaitu sehelai rambut yang panjang. "Pelakunya wanita." Kata Sasuke yakin. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti. Tapi, Naruto datang. "Dia bukan wanita. Tapi laki-laki." Cerocos Naruto setelah mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke. "Mungkin ini rambut laki-lakinya yang panjang." Kata Sakura memegang rambut itu. "hn" Sasuke membenarkan. "Bukan rambutnya yang panjang." Naruto menyalahkan mereka berdua. "Huh?" bingung Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan. "Tapi itunya yang panjang." Kata Naruto menunjuk pelaku yang sudah dia buat pingsan sebelumnya. "Idiw!" Kata Sasuke dan Sakura jorok. Ternyata pelakunya memiliki bulu hidung yang panjang sekali.

.

.

.

.

Episode Sketsa Rabu coming soon

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Sketsa Tawa versi Naruto 4

.

.

.

Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul dipantai. Dan mereka menancapkan dua batang kayu yang panjang dikedua sisi ½ bagian tanah yang sudah di bentuk persegi panjang. Kemudian mereka memakai alat menjaring ikan yang ikat pada kedua kayu yang digunakan untuk sebuah permainan yang akan mereka main kan. Kemudian semua kelompok dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Kemudian Naruto membentuk sebuah bola biru ditangannya. "Rasenggan!" Teriak Naruto. Kebetulan guru Gai melihatnya menggunakan rasenggannya. "Naruto, kenapa kau menggunakan jurus rasengganmu?" Tanya guru Gai karena dia melihat ditempat ini tidak ada bahaya. "Naruto tidak akan merasanggan siapapun Gai sensei. Tapi rasenggan Naruto itu dipakai untuk menggantikan bola voli yang hilang buat main bola voli!" Teriak Rock Lee. "Wadau!" Guru Gai kaget melihat Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Choji, dan Neji memainkan rasenggan Naruto untuk penggganti bola voli.

.

.

.

.

.

Sketsa Tawa Versi Naruto 5

.

.

.

.

Disebuah desa yang tenang…. Dipagi hari yang cerah. Naruto beranjak dari rumah untuk mencari ikan di danau. Dia menganjak Sasuke. Setelah sampai didanau, Naruto mencuci mukanya didanau itu karena ingin menyegarkan mata. "mmm.. Naruto. Apa kau tidak jijik membasuh mukamu didanau ini?" Tanya Sasuke menatap jijik air itu. "Kenapa? Aku biasa kok memakai air ini. Air ini bersih kok," Jawab Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke. "Tapi Naruto, air ini benar-benar kotor. Dan aku saja tidak ingin menyentuh air ini sekalipun." Kata Sasuke tidak mempercayai perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya Naruto berbohong kalau air ini bersih. "Hei Teme! Memangnya ada apa sampai kau berpikiran hal-hal yang aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto heran kepada temannya yang satu ini. "Kalau tidak percaya kalau air ini kotor. Lihat saja yang ada ditengah danau itu. Tuh!" Sasuke menunjuk seperti sebuah tempat untuk orang desa untuk dijadikan sebagai toilet dan disamping nya ada sebuah perahu kecil yang singgah dan berkata. "Sudah belum. Nanti kita lanjutin mancingnya!" Teriak orang yang ditengah danau. "belum nih. Entar dulu! AAAA!" Teriak orang yang didalam tempat yang mirip sebuah toilet perdesaan dan ada bunyi 'Plung' Dan yang keluar dari bawah tempat itu keluar seperti benda kuning-kuning yakni kotoran manusia yang didalamnya. "Hah! Jadi ini?! Huek!" Naruto langsung muntah dan tadi sempat mencium airnya bau seperti kotoran. "Naruto… Naruto… Ck, ck, ck," Kata Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sketsa Tawa versi Naruto 6

.

.

.

.

Suatu hari Konohamaru sedang bermain dengan Watabane. Dia bermain dengan riang sekali. Kemudian mereka makan ramen bersama kemudian kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Kemudian mereka ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing. Kebettulan ibunya Watabane ada dijalan itu. "Eh Watabane. Ayo pulang mama antar. Oh iya, Watabane. Tadi ibu beli baju ini lo, buat kamu." Kata ibunya Watabane menyerahkan baju Kimono jepang yang bagus. Dan kebetulan juga ibunya Konohamaru juga lewat dijalan itu yang ingin pulang kerumah karena tadi kepasar. Kemudian Konohamaru mendekati ibunya. "Ibu, aku juga mau baju seperti Watabane ya?" Pinta Konohamaru. Kemudian ibu Konohamaru melihat pakaian yang diberikan ibu Watabane ke anaknya. Ibunya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dan akan berjanji besok membelikannya baju

Keesokan harinya

" Nah, sudah ibu berikan bajunya kan? Jadi jangan meminta yang macam-macam lagi." Kata ibunya Konohamaru sambil menyiram kembang. "Iya bu, tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Maksudnya aku juga ingin dibelikan baju. Tapi bukan bajunya yang mirip dengan Watabane." Kata Konohamaru marah. "ya, ini kan bagus tuh. Nah, cantik bajunya." Kata Ibunya Konohamaru. "Huweeee!" Konohamaru menangis pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketsa Naruto yang lain coming soon


End file.
